


Books and Espionage

by HollowRosewood



Series: We Can Be Your Home [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, NCIS
Genre: Alex deserves happiness, Fluff, Gen, He deserved it though, Just a literal bunch of fluff, McGee Gets Punched, nothing you shouldn't already know though, some spoilers for Alex Rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowRosewood/pseuds/HollowRosewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy McGee, aka as Thom E. Gemcity, likes to write books about his friends even though he claims that those books aren't based on them. Normally people would be very appreciative for being the main character of such a successful novel. Sadly, Alex Rider doesn't feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Espionage

Agent Timothy McGee had expected a peaceful day at work. Well, as peaceful as a regular day could be with Anthony DiNozzo yapping away in an attempt to keep the attention he was derived of from his childhood and a temperamental Israeli who knew how to fire a gun named Ziva David. Tim sighed to himself as the elevator shuttered up to his floor, wondering how he could have ever thought he would have a peaceful day, especially now with the new teenage ex-spy the team seemed to have adopted. There was nothing wrong with the kid besides a few traumatic stress disorders and a tongue sharper than a razor blade. Don’t get McGee mixed up though, he loved their new adoptee, the boy became the younger brother to all of them and Timothy got the hint that Gibbs became a father like figure. The agent smiled slightly down at his coffee; their paths were all rough, it was a twisted little family they had created but it was a family none the less. The teenager, named Alex Rider, was still a mystery to Tim; even after all they had been through together. The teen was well established in his new home at NCIS and traded off with the team members on where he would stay. One week at Tony’s, a weekend at Ducky’s, a month at Gibbs, he used to sleep at Abby’s until he discovered he had been sleeping in a coffin. Alex was like the child of a divorced family who was happy with the constant change of atmosphere. He didn’t have a schedule for who he was staying with either. McGee was apprehensive of this at first, thinking it would be much easier to keep him safe from any of the violent outsiders, but Gibbs had explained without words that Alex needed his space and he needed to be able to know he could still make his own decisions without being forced on a schedule. Gibbs has said that a schedule-free living zone for the child would make the kid comfortable and happy; Alex, for a while, had been a bigger threat to himself then others had been to him. Either way, McGee was happy with the situation and he was positive that the rest of the team was as well. Alex was a good listener and he could behave if he wanted to. McGee shook these thoughts out of his head, smiling as the elevator finally dinged and the doors opened to his work space. He slid himself through the opening of the door, moving his way to their quadrant of desks with his coffee still in hand. However, before he could get a few feet ahead just to see over the walls of their cubes, McGee was stopped by his co-agents, Tony and Ziva. The juvenile and the temperamental woman he was talking about earlier. McGee tilted his head in confusion at the almost smug look on Tony’s face and slightly aggravated expression on Ziva’s. ‘Tiva’ McGee called it in his head.  
‘Tiva’ stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking off McGee’s entrance to their work space. He was happy that Gibbs wasn’t in the office yet or at least around. 

“Okay,” McGee questioned, leaning back away from the dynamic duo with an eyebrow raised. “What did I do?”

Tony chuckled lightly yet tauntingly, shaking his head, looking down at his dress shoes with the typical half lipped grin he always gave when he knew he had something over Tim’s head. "You just couldn't help yourself could you McElf-Lord." 

McGee was now thoroughly confused, what had he done now that these two would actually waste their time in blocking him through. He opened his mouth to question the senior agent when the assassin stepped him, placing on hand on her hip and the other on Tony’s shoulder. She flicked her wrist as she spoke to him, her accent thick and grammar still slightly slurred.

“I do not understand you McGee,” Ziva stated, with a flick of her wrist again. “We have been going over this situation, over and over and yet you still can’t figure it out in that thick skull of yours-”

“Easy there little puppy.” DiNozzo cut off Ziva in his “attempting to be suave” voice, holding up at hand. Ziva in return, growled at the senior agent, quickly moving her arm off of her shoulder to punch his arm. Tony made a small squeak noise and gave Ziva a glare before turning back to the still confused Timothy McGee, who only wanted to sit as his desk and drink his coffee before work officially started, which would be when Gibbs showed up. 

“When are you two going to get to the point already?” McGee questioned, becoming irritated. He remembered when he had first become an agent that he had been intimated by Tony. It wasn’t that Tony was the intimidating type, it was because Tony was a higher ranked officer and older in the field, who knew what kind of the things the man had seen. So that old, easily intimidated probationary officer would be in shock at the way the new Timothy McGee was responding to the two agents in front of him. 

"You did the thing with the book again McProbster!" Special Agent DiNozzo exclaimed dramatically, receiving a few looks from other workers around the office; most of the looks being those of irritation and annoyance. Internally, McGee panicked, he finally figured out what Tony and Ziva were talking about, he finally understood and boy was he in so much trouble. However, he wasn’t going to give answers to the two so quickly, perhaps if he fended them off quick enough they would drop the topic for the time being until he figured out a better plan. Tim shook his head and laughed lightly, forcing a light care-free and confused smile on his face even though he was shaking in his new shoes. 

“Tony,” The younger agent chuckled his name, putting a hand on his brothers suited shoulder. “I’m not exactly sure what you’re talking about here.” 

Anthony DiNozzo gave Tim’s hand an immature look and dusted it off, straightening his suit. God was Tony such a child, honestly; McGee doubted that Tony could go for one day without making some kind of juvenile expression. McGee attempted to step past DiNozzo and David, before the said Israeli held out her hand to his chest and pushed him back into the spotlight. 

“I would not be walking away so soon, Thom E. Gemcity.” Ziva purred with a smirk on her lips and gleam of mischief in her eyes. She knew that she had McGee under her figurative paw, trapped before them like a show. McGee felt his heart flutter for a moment, but covered the emotion by rolling his eyes in somewhat false irritation. Timothy would never understand Tony and Ziva, ‘Tiva’, one moment they were at one another’s throats, throwing insults, food, and whatever else they could reach; the next moment they could be sitting side by side, sharing either intimate or deceiving smirks, teaming up to take down whoever they thought was pray. The deadly duo, Tim liked to call it, depending on the time of day they were either deadly to each other or to another person. 

"Alright spit it out,” McGee huffed, irritated. He continued to play up the clue-less façade. “I’m tired of playing this little game of yours.” It was possible that they were both talking about different situations, but McGee knew that was very unlikely. 

"Deep Six,” Tony smirked, changing his voice to a dramatic voice-over style, mocking a smolder. “Expulsion of Secrets.”   
While Tony had been overacting the title of McGee’s new book, Ziva had actually brought out the item from the inside of Tony’s shirt. The book was thick, plenty of pages to keep a reader entertained; the cover was a dramatic one that could surly catch anyone’s attention. A black background with a foggy blood red foreground, in between the two stood an obviously injured silhouette that was armed and prepared to kill. The title of the book was splattered across the page in a font that leads the ‘D’ of ‘Deep Six’ drip down the crack of the spine.

"I must admit I do like the title." Ziva said as she flipped through the pages of the book. "Very… intriguing."

"Okay so I wrote another book.” McGee sighed, finally deciding to cave into the two, not that he would call it “caving.” Tim decided to ignore the look that DiNozzo gave him, the man didn’t know anything and yet he acted like he had the world’s knowledge in his palm sometimes. Tim was forced to explain to his co-workers, not that it was much of a big deal.

“I promised the publicist that there would be three books in the series and this is the third and final one." The accused man answered, though what he was accused of he was still un-sure.

“Oh no McGee-McGoo-McGiggly,” God Tony was on a roll wasn’t he; the names just seemed to roll of his tongue. McGee was genuinely surprised that the man wasn’t reserving some of these nicknames, not that they were any good. “Ziva and I aren’t bothered by the fact that you, once again, used a false impression of us in your little book series of yours as intimate lovers who seem to fantasize about sex more than we actually do and create a lot more drama thank you.”

McGee stared at Tony for a moment, “You are a drama queen Tony.” 

Tony looked offended for a moment, twitching his nose and lips to the side, squinted his eyes at the younger man, then Tony’s eyes widened and he pointed to McGee like the child he is, “That’s a confession!” 

Timothy McGee just rolled his eyes once more, he had lost count as to how many times he eyeballs made visual contact with the back of his head this morning. Tim just wanted Tony and Ziva to get to the point, although he knew exactly what that point was. 

“So what’s the point you two?” McGee questioned, preparing himself to split the two partners and slide into the bull pen, finally being able to sit at his desk. Who knew how long the three had been standing there, it felt like an eternity.   
Ziva stopped on a particular page in the book, running her thin fingers down the center to probably balance the page and find her spot. She cleared her throat and began to read; which was relatively entertaining considering her accent and the fact that she used dramatic affect. 

"'My name?' Asked the shaking dark haired boy after his fall into the ice cold lake. 'D-Dallas.'  
L.J Tibbs laughed a kind laugh to the young boy. 'How about your real name?'   
The young frozen boy looked up at the man who held him with cold eyes that have seen so much torture and begged for help yet were so cold and intimidating. 'F-Felix, but Tibbs?"  
"Yeah?"   
"C-can I trust you?' "

Ziva was cut off when the book was ripped out of her hands by the whiny agents DiNozzo, who skipped multiple chapters in the book. He flinched when Ziva punched his arm the second time this morning, the women was temperamental as McGee has stated earlier. 

"That was a boring part Zee-vaa, it doesn't capture 'Felix's' personality," Tony cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice,

" 'A spy? A sixteen year old spy?' Tommy asked in complete shock and shared a look with his beautiful companion Lisa, who looked about ready to cry.   
'I don't want to talk about It.' shouted the young Australian boy, now using his natural accent. 'I have seen much more than either of you could imagine regardless of your age and-'"

"Enough!" McGee shouted, trying to cut Tony off.

"Or maybe 'The cruel Russian sat on his knees in front of the teenager that held the silver barrel to his head, 'You could not kill me.' Grevoche snarled. 'You are only a child. You are not ready for murder.' 'I was born ready.' Growled Felix and he fired, sending the speeding bullet into Grevoche's head and to the hard floor next to him.'"]

"I was born ready?" Ziva repeated scoffing as the world slipped from her lips. She shook her head and looked up at the paler man, "That is very cliché McGee I'm surprised with you."

"That is cliché Probie,” Tony butted into the conversation as he always did, nodding like a puppy, blinking his eyes teasingly. “You really should've kept that little bit out, I can think of someone who isn't going to be very happy with Mr. Gemcity." 

McGee grumbled and reached to snatch the book out of Tony’s hands, but the other agent predicted the move and quickly held the book back away from the author. “So there are a few puns and cliché lines-“

“Few?” Tony choked out with a laugh. 

“Yes a few Tony, I’m sure your small brain can figure out what that word means now give me back my book.” McGee grumbled, his patience beginning to simmer down to a much lower level then he usually approved for himself. When he felt like this, like he was about to reach boiling point, he tended to walk away; occasionally he would go to the bathroom or something but in this situation he couldn’t walk away, DiNozzo and David wouldn’t let him. 

"But I haven't gotten to the part where Alex,-” DiNozzo coughed and cleared his throat, “I'm sorry, Felix hits McGregor! That's my-"

"Felix is not based on Alex Tony." McGee cut off, getting straight to the point. He knew this was the accusation they were going to bring up since the beginning. McGee finally retrieved the book from DiNozzo, gently running his hand across the cover to make sure the juvenile man hadn’t done any damage before he held the book down at his side. Tony and Ziva shared a disbelieving look with one another, as it was obvious neither of them believed a single word that came out of Tim’s mouth. 

“A reluctant teenage spy?” Ziva questioned knowingly, with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. “A boy who is not from this country, with no immediate sign of living family? A boy who was shot in the-“   
McGee bit his bottom lip nervously, alright he’ll admit internally that perhaps Felix’s character was slightly inspired by the situation their newest team member was in, but that does not mean that Felix was Alex. Honestly, there is something inside McGee that never understood why the team hated it so much; they were the muse to a very successful novel series. 

“There may be a little bit of the Alex Rider influence in Felix, but that doesn’t mean that Felix is Alex guys.” McGee tried to explain, using his hands even to see if the excess emotion will help deliver his statement. 

“That little boy is not going to like his secrets out in public McGee, especially like that.” Ziva scorned him, turning serious in the one sentence. McGee immediately began to felt guilty, perhaps because he hadn’t thought much into that part of the aspect. The boy took forever to open up to Gibbs of all people and even Tim didn’t understand the full story yet here he was writing it in a book. No, no it wasn’t Alex’s secrets it was Felix’s, it was a book

"Then we won't let him read the book." McGee said simply, as if it would be that easy. He finally broke through the ‘Tiva’ wall and striding successfully into the bull-pen, his book in one hand and coffee in the other, until his coffee slipped from his gripped and cluttered to floor, splashing over his shoes as he noticed the sight in the middle of the squad room. He heard Tony laugh behind him, but didn’t dare turn away from the devil he was facing to acknowledge it. The sight he saw was like one from a nightmare, to Timothy at least; to anyone else the scene would have been innocent. In the center of the four desks sat a fifteen year old boy, tanned with fair hair and brown eyes, reading a book that was rested in the cross of his legs as he leaned forward in the rolling chair. Why the boy would sit in the middle of the room who knows, he tended to do that though, either sit on a desk or on the floor besides it. Fifteen year olds were strange. The boy looked confused though, his brow was furrowed and his lips were pulled into a slight frown, as if he didn’t understand the meaning of the words on the page. Alex looked almost innocent one could describe as he gently flipped the page then looked back to the page he was previously on to make sure that that was an actual quote in the book. 

"Alex…" McGee whispered, unable to acknowledge the dropped coffee cup that was spilling onto his shoes. His irritation and annoyance was quickly eaten alive by his fear, Tim could essentially hear the thudding of his heart in his skull. Tim had instantly recognized the cover of the book the spy boy was reading, it was the exact same cover as the book in McGee’s other hand. ‘Deep Ocean Six: Expulsion of Secrets. Alex Rider, young ex-spy, English, and quick to frustrate, was not supposed to find the book until later. Much, much later. As to McGee being a rotten corpse later.

Alex had looked up when the coffee fell to the floor, flicking strands of his blonde hair out of his face. The boys brown eyes locked on McGee and there was a sudden silence in the office as the cat stalked his prey, debating on how to kill the damn mouse. Ziva came up behind McGee and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning into his ear,

"McGee…" She purred to him, noticing how Alex didn’t spare him a glance. 

"Yes Ziva?" Tim croaked, refusing to not taking his eyes off the boy who still held him in a stare, however, the thing that perhaps scared McGee the most though is that the boy was not glaring at him, but just staring at the agent. 

"I would run." The woman answered holding back a laugh.

McGee nodded and turned on his heal, sprinting out of the room, and as soon as the man had moved the boy dropped the book to the floor and kicked back the chair sprinting after him out of sight. Tony laughed as he walked over and picked up the book and empty coffee cup from the floor.

"I am so glad we showed this to him.” Tony grinned, looking down at the book, shaking his head. Tony threw the book down onto his desk, moving and sitting down in his chair, watching the Israeli sit across from him. 

"You don't think it's a bit cruel Tony?" Ziva asked even though a soft smile was painted on her lips as she leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her straightened pony-tail. 

"Nahh Elf-Lord will live." Tony answered, turning to his computer screen and typing a few things on the keyboard. 

"Are you sure about that Tony?" Ziva asked after hearing a mysterious squeak from somewhere down the hall, she could only guess who the squeak was from. 

"Sure about what?" Gibbs suddenly appeared, striding into the bull-pen with his coffee in hand and ignoring the coffee that remained on the floor. He moved to his desk and stood by it, leaning over to check the computer.

"Whether Probie would live or not." Tony answered, watching the man he considered as another father step away from his desk and pick up the fallen chair considering it was his. 

"And why wouldn't he live DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as if entertaining a curious child with a tiny little secret. Gibbs knew how to take care and entertain his team, though the majority of time he keeps them in line, he understands that occasionally they need to have their time to goof. That job had become easier with having Alex around, especially with Tony. Tony had always ended up being a distraction to himself, and Gibbs could tell how much it would hurt DiNozzo whenever he was ignored, although the man put up a mask. Alex, however, would keep Tony entertained if the man seemed desperate for it. Ziva took the liberty of answering this question by lifting up the new book that McGee had written. Gibbs nodded seeming to piece it all together since little Alex wasn't in the pen like he usually was when Gibbs arrived, and the coffee and chair were on the floor. The room went silent as the three occupants continued working until McGee sprinted into the room and spilt over his own spilt coffee. Gibbs smirked as the man disappeared by the front of his desk, the young teenage jumping on top of McGee, pinning him to the floor. The boy had purposelessly led McGee down the path so the man could trip over his own mess.   
Tony laughed while Ziva hid her smile behind her hand and Gibbs peered over his desk at the sight of the boy with his fist raised over the man with the terrified face.

"I figured you'd catch him sooner." Gibbs stated.

Alex blinked then looked up at Gibbs and gave the man a dazzling smile, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Boss…" McGee pleaded begging the man who took care of the kid to control him, although he knew that his pleading was useless.   
Gibbs was silent for a moment, "Don't hit him too hard." He said before leaning back into his chair. Alex grinned and turned back to his prey.   
There was a silence then a loud yelp and groan before the blonde teenager popped up from his position, grabbed McGee's chair and the book from Tony's desk and sat down again as if nothing had happened. This time rolling the chair next to Tony’s desk, sitting closer to his brother. Tony looked over at Alex and smiled, ruffling his hair and patting his back before turning back to watch McGee squirm. McGee groaned and stood up using Gibbs desk as support rubbing his chest where Alex had hit him rather hard.

"You okay McGee?" Gibbs asked softly but a smirk still played across his features.

"Yeah boss… thanks…" McGee made his way to his desk before sighing realizing that Alex had his chair. But he wouldn't ask for it back, he wasn't that stupid. "I think I'll uh… go say hi to Abby…" He said.

He'd rather feel Abby's wrath than any more of Alex's as the boy continued reading the book. McGee did not want to be present when the boy reached page 394. The agent quickly made his way to the elevator,

"Oh McGee!" Alex called out from Tony’s desk, getting a look from the other three agents in the pen.

"Y-Yes?" The man answered as the elevator doors opened.

Alex threw the second copy of the book across the room, hitting McGee in the back of the head.   
"I am NOT that bloody cliché!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just more of my old stories I'm updating from FanFiction.Net onto here.
> 
> I really love this one, and any Alex Rider crossovers really. It's just a bunch off fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it!
> 
> The first time I wrote this it was at 1,780 words! Now it's at 3,905! yay!


End file.
